Sleepover
by Crimson Zephyr
Summary: Try as she might, even with an exhausted body, her hectic mind won't switch off. The events of today — the non-stop battles, the wormholes, Nebby, Lusamine — left her buzzing. [Hinted: Moon/Lillie and Hau/Gladion]
1. Chapter 1

I was feeling down when writing this. Enjoy the feels!

I am forever trash for these precious dorks.

Disclaimer: Pokémon, its characters, and its franchise belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.

 **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!_ **

* * *

Moon is beat, both physically and mentally.

After changing into her comfiest pajamas (a white tank-top and a pair of pants with a Pecha berry print), she collapses backwards on the bed and aimlessly gazes up at the stark white ceiling. The residential rooms at Aether Paradise are nice and equipped with the bare amenities: a bed, a dresser, a desk with a lamp, and an adjoining bathroom. Wicke instructed her and the others to take it easy and try to get some sleep until morning.

Sighing, Moon rolls over and buries her face in a pillow; the smell of antiseptic and detergent has her sneeze. A beat later she sits up and checks on her Pokéballs. All six are comfortably resting on the desk next to her satchel. She is thankful Wicke healed her Pokémon earlier, especially since she used the last of her Super Potions during her bout with Lusamine. Her team fought bravely and they deserve a good night's sleep.

Rotom is snoozing away in her satchel and quite heavily too from the abundance of electric snores echoing in the room. The trainer giggles at her robotic friend. She is lucky to have him.

For Moon, on the other hand, dreamland eludes her. Try as she might, even with an exhausted body, her hectic mind won't switch off. The events of today — the non-stop battles, the wormholes, Nebby, Lusamine — left her buzzing.

She never expected a simple journey evolving into _this_. Moon was a girl from Kanto looking for a fresh start in a new home. Now she's a Pokémon trainer battling not one but two evil groups.

( _But can the Aether Foundation be considered_ _ **evil**_ _though? Maybe misguided is a better word?_ )

With her overworked mind cluttered with heavy thoughts, Moon almost misses the knocking on the door. Puzzled, she slides off the bed, ignoring her aching body's protests, and cautiously walks to the door. She scoops up Primarina's Pokéball just in case. Moon presses a button on the control panel and the door slides open with a light whoosh. The trainer relaxes upon seeing a smiling Hau and a glowering Gladion on the other side. Both boys are dressed in their pajamas (red and black for Gladion, and some colorful monstrosity for Hau) with their knapsacks in hand.

"Hey, Moon! Guess you can't sleep too, huh?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Moon starts, "what are you doing here and with your bags?"

The green-haired boy keeps smiling and scratches the back of his head. "I figured we'd join Lillie for a sleepover—"

"Which is completely unnecessary," interrupts Gladion.

"Because I really don't wanna be separated from her," Hau continues, oblivious to the blond's glare, "especially with this crazy stuff going on!"

It makes sense. Moon was reluctant to leave her friend alone in _that room_. It was Lillie who assuaged her and Hau's worry and sent them off with a smile; Gladion was indifferent but Moon noticed a glimmer of concern in his eyes.

"That sounds like a great idea, Hau," she beams.

Hau laughs. "Thanks, Moon! I knew you'd like it…unlike _someone_." He not-so subtly nudges Gladion.

The other boy shrugs Hau off. "Stop that, and I told you. It's pointless and I'm exhausted."

"And you'll get a good night's sleep with us, dude! We're friends—"

"I never said that!"

"—and Lillie's your sister. We have to stay together!" Hau cheers, slinging an arm around the blond's shoulders.

Moon cannot stop her giggles. Gladion looks ready to punch her exuberant friend but he doesn't and turns a hilarious shade of pink instead.

Once she is all packed up, the trio treks back into the absent president's former bedroom. There are a few Aether employees wandering about, probably as a security precaution. They briefly stand at attention when they see Gladion. The dour blond brushes them off with a glare. Hau, on the other hand, is in awe at the 'young master'.

After arriving at the main bedroom, the trio is about ready to collapse. Hau lets out a loud yawn as Gladion staggers to stay upright. Whatever pep they had before has almost run out.

"Lillie?" Moon knocks. "It's us. May we come in?"

A few minutes pass before they hear some shuffling and the pitter-patter of feet approaching the door. Another whoosh and there stands a wide awake Lillie in a simple white nightgown.

"Wh—What are you all doing here?" she squeaks in surprise.

"Surprise," Hau sleepily grins. "We're sleeping over!"

Lillie's mouth drops open. "Why?"

"Because we're friends and friends support each other."

"It was the idiot's idea," Gladion adds.

The petite blonde shakes her head. "You don't have to…"

"Yes we do," Moon interjects. "We care about you and you care about us," she ends with a kind smile.

Lillie is ready to protest more until the brunette softly pokes her forehead.

"We're sleeping over."

The trio shuffle past and drop off their belongings near the desk. Moon takes a moment to inspect the room. It is the same as the residential quarters but more lavish with expensive paintings and ornate vases. She notices the portal is disabled and roped off; _Good riddance._ There is a soft pillow on the desk and on it rests a dormant Nebby, swaddled by a white ribbon belonging to Lillie. Sadden over the Pokémon's unfortunate state, Moon's heart drops.

Hau is already snuggled under the blankets. Gladion hesitates, glaring at the bed, and reluctantly takes a seat on the edge only to have Hau sneakily grab him from behind and pull him up toward the pillows.

"Damn it, Hau, let me go!"

"No way, dude!"

"I thought you were tired!"

"I can say the same thing for ya, bud!"

The two boys struggle and make a mess of the blankets until Hau pins the blond down; the kahuna's grandson is stronger than he looks.

"Ha! Got ya!" he smiles down at Gladion.

Gladion's face turns bright red and mutters something. Moon cannot hear what he says but it is enough for Hau to let him go and flop next to him.

 _Wow_ , Moon ponders, _I didn't know Gladion could blush like that._

The trainer giggles at her friends' antics and joins them. She gives the mattress a tentative bounce, liking how soft and plush it is. Lillie takes a seat next to her, fiddling with the hem of her nightgown.

Moon reaches over and takes the blonde's trembling hand. "Don't worry. Nebby is safe and there must be something out there to help him."

"I know you'll find a way, Moon. You're strong."

" _We'll_ find a way, all four of us. And you're strong too, Lillie. _You_ saved Nebby. _You_ protected him and gave him a home. You _love_ Nebby. Heck, we all love him."

Lillie gives a little sniffle and hugs the trainer. "Thank you," she mumbles.

Moon returns the gesture, drawing her friend closer. "You're welcome." Her heart warms and does a little flip-flop.

"Aww! Group hug!"

The girls yelp in surprise when Hau drapes himself over their backs, managing to get both arms around them. Even Gladion joins in without any coercion by leaning against his sister's side and resting his head on her shoulder.

"We'll get through this," he whispers low enough for only her to hear, "together."

After a few more sniffles and several hugs, the quartet is ready for bed. Lillie and Gladion wind up in the middle. Hau settles on the other boy's side; same goes for Moon occupying the free spot next to Lillie.

(The trainer doesn't miss the lack of protesting coming from Gladion when Hau starts spooning him.)

"Goodnight, everyone," Lillie says, pulling up the blankets.

"Night, Lil!" grins Hau.

Gladion grunts in response.

"Goodnight," smiles Moon.

Sleep comes easier surrounded by her friends and before she can drift off, the trainer feels Lillie's hand take hers and give it a light squeeze.

Moon squeezes back.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh look! An omake chapter! :D

* * *

Wicke's heels click on the pristine tiled floor in a hurried pace on her way to Miss Lillie's room.

She went to check on Master Gladion only to find him missing; she encountered the same result with Mister Hau and Miss Moon. The few employees she confronted have not seen them, and the night shift had long retired. She knows they haven't left Paradise since the young master's boat is still docked, and they wouldn't leave without saying goodbye either.

( _Well, Mister Hau and Miss Moon wouldn't, but Master Gladion on the other hand…_ )

Wicke stops in front of the master quarters and automatically takes several deep, steady breaths. It started out as a calming ritual for her whenever she had to deliver unsatisfactory news to Lusamine but the president is gone now. There is nothing horrible behind that door anymore.

"Miss Lillie?" she knocks. "It's Wicke. I apologize for disturbing you but I have something to ask."

Silence answers back. Wicke tries again and still nothing.

"Miss Lillie, I'm coming in."

She inputs the override code into the outside panel and the door slides open. The room is dim when she steps inside. Despite the absence of light, she notices four bags cluttered near the desk. Confused, the bespectacled woman steps over to a window and draws back the curtains. Sunlight streams across the bed, illuminating its deeply sleeping occupants.

 _Ahh, so this is where they are._

Moon and Lillie are cuddled together with legs intertwined, their foreheads touching and their hands clasped between them. From what Wick can make out, there is hardly any space left between the two girls. Both have happy smiles on their slumbering faces.

Hau is on his back with limbs askew, mouth open and snoring away. Gladion (Wicke has to do a double-take) is snuggled beside the kahuna's grandson, his arms tightly wrapped around the other boy's waist. Hau makes a displeased noise, only to have Gladion nuzzle his face against his neck in a soothing manner; the green-haired boy soon settles down.

A fond smile stretches across Wicke's face and her heart swells. She is happy Master Gladion and Miss Lillie have found such great friends; although, their current positions say otherwise about their relationships.

Wicke closes the curtains, plunging the room back into darkness, and tiptoes out. Let them have a few more moments of peace.


End file.
